Ice or Frost
by hop3tothe3nd
Summary: Sequel to On the Mountaintop: Elsa's Encounters. Nine months have passed since Elsa had her personal breakdown (freezing Arendelle). After thawing, life continues under the new queen's rule. Despite having gained control over her powers, she cannot help her conflicting emotions that lead to disruption. Will Elsa lose control again with a mounting war on her hands? What about Jack?
1. Chapter 1: An Icy Controversy

**Chapter I**

Queen Elsa stood imposingly at the balcony that provided a view over the courtyard of her palace. Ever since Anna had saved her life, she had vowed to never close the gates again unless for an emergency. Her sister held no grudge against her, seemingly, which probably happened due to the fact that Anna loved being happy all the time. Still, Elsa worried that she may be hiding bitterness for her sake.

"Elsa!" A voice below broke her from her thoughts. "Come down! Everyone wants to see you," Anna requested, holding her hands together as though praying.

"I'm supposed to have tea with a dignitary from Denmark," she remonstrated, not wanting to be even a minute late for the appointment.

"Come on! That's half an hour away," her sister argued, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine," Elsa conceded, and began to make her way down a long, winding staircase.

Her dress still took much time to get used to, as she had worn ones with skirts that only reached her ankles as a teenager. Now, Elsa clothed herself in queenly attire. Nothing exquisite, but enough to present a practical and regal image. Often, she would visit seamstresses in Arendelle to craft them as they would receive more money and business with her appearances. Today, she was attired in a Tyrian purple floor length gown that cinched in the center. A tiara, replicated from the one she had lost on the mountaintop nine months ago, rested atop her ash platinum hair.

"Queen Elsa! Your majesty!" a maid called, trying to curtsy and rush over at the same time. "Forgive my intrusion, but I need to know what kind of curtains you want for the new guest apartments. They say that they must know now and no later!"

"No apology needed, Laura," the queen replied, giving her a comforting smile. "Tell them that the powder blue silk shall do just fine."

"Thank you, your majesty," Laura said, curtsying again before disappearing into a hallway.

Just as Elsa nearly reached the doors to the courtyard, her personal assistant, Kai, approached her. "Your majesty, make haste! The dignitary has arrived early. They are unloading his luggage and showing him to the conference room as we speak."

"Oh no!" she cried.

Turning on her heels, Elsa dashed through the hallway in a rather unstately manner. She climbed a staircase hurriedly, nearly tripping over her feet, before halting to straighten her hair and smooth her skirt. _Get it together! _Tiny snowflakes were raining from the ceiling, but Elsa closed her eyes and thought of how much fun she would have with Anna after this meeting ended. When she opened them, the ground and ceiling were both clear of any precipitation.

"Your highness, are you ready?" Kai inquired, slowing down now that he had caught up to her.

"Yes, please open the doors Kai," Elsa requested.

Inhaling deeply, she stepped inside to meet her guest and Kai gently shut the door behind her. A stocky man, an inch or two shorter than Elsa, stood upon her entry. His gleaming buttons shone against a tight black military overcoat that stretched over his belly, which stuck out a bit over his waist. He wore no hat, exposing a pale bald head with brown fuzz behind his ears.

"Your majesty," the dignitary greeted her, bowing.

"Welcome to Arendelle," she responded, and waved her hand. "Please, sit. I'll have a maid attend to our tea and food."

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I would rather us be alone. I have very private messages from King Frederick VI." The dignitary's expression transformed from formal into worried.

"Of course, sir…"

"Kapten Lorenzen will do," he settled.

"You may leave. Thank you for your offered assistance," Elsa dismissed the servants in the room. They bowed and curtsied according to their gender, and departed. "Now, what urgent news do you hail from your king?" she asked, lowering herself into an armchair across from the kapten's seat.

"We fear that Napolean may be closing in on us," Kapten Lorenzen explained in a low voice, "and our king is unfit to lead us during a war. He has lost all of his sons during their infancies, his grandfather has just recently died, and his wife gave birth to a daughter two months ago. King Frederick has only just become king, and our government does not think he is ready for all the responsibilities."

The queen let out a sharp breath. "If Napolean attacks your country, we both are at risk. They only have to get to your docks to attack Arendelle, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Corona, and the Southern Isles." Elsa paused, feeling a weight of tension come upon her. "If he comes, we must be ready. This is for sake of all Scandinavia. What can we do to help Denmark?"

"We need an alliance," the officer replied, "and we were wondering if you would be so kind as to travel to our country and aid us in creating one."

"I thank you for your generous offer, but Arendelle needs me. I have not even been an official queen for a year; leaving would be foolish. However, your King Frederick VI and as many government officials as he wants to take may come here to stay for a month. That is my offer," Elsa stated with an authoritative tone.

"I-I can't…I will see what I can do, Queen Elsa. What I can tell you now is that the royalty won't like this. They are used to having their way, after all. Perhaps, with prayers, they will accept your offer." Kapten Lorenzen sighed. "Are you certain on this? Perhaps you could just stay for a week, it wouldn't be very long."

"No. I must stay here with Arendelle," she confirmed.

"I shall inform the king."

"It was a pleasure to converse with you, Kapten Lorenzen. Offer the king my best wishes." Queen Elsa arose after her dismissive statement.

"Thank you for your time," the dignitary answered, and followed the queen out of the room.

That night, after telling Anna that the dignitary simply wished to pay his king's regards, attending a dinner to socialize with her Danish visitor, and talking more to Anna about girl things, Elsa lay on her window seat and gazed up at the stars. They shined brightly, white with blue tinges. She sighed, thinking of a familiar, pleasurable memory.

_Jack clasped her cold hand in his, despite her reluctance. He began to twirl her around, and Elsa felt her anxiety, worry, and sadness fade away. Only Jack was there, Jack and their dancing. He breathed down her neck as they ascended into the air, the blue ice lights twinkling like stars around them…_

_Stop it! _Elsa ordered herself. _You are _not _ever going to see Jack again. No use thinking about him. He will only bring you down further than you already are. There is plenty else to think about, Anna, her wedding plans, the kingdom, Napoleon…_

"Let it go," she whispered, longing for her independent solitude on the North Mountain again. "Jack…Jack…why did you do this to me?"

Snowflakes began fluttering down inside her room as Elsa allowed her thoughts to run away with her. She couldn't reign in her whirling emotions, not entirely. Love and being free from her secrets helped, but didn't heal. At least she could keep it under control for the time being.

_I need to get out of here…not now. But soon._

"Oh, what am I going to do? Arendelle will fall without this alliance…what if Frederick persists in my departure from here?" Elsa rested a hand on her temple; a horrid ache now coursed through her head and stomach. "God help me."

The queen had never been entirely certain of her religious beliefs; she had never experienced anything all that spiritual. She had been crowned queen in a Lutheran chapel, but all sorts of religions resided in the Arendelle citizens' hearts. She believed that God did exist, but was unsure how to follow Him. _Why did He leave me alone so long? _

At that moment, her thoughts vanished when something thumped into her window. The squashed figure removed itself from the pane of glass, and then Elsa saw the person clearly: Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2: Startling Reality

**Chapter II**

"Elsa, let me in!" Jack's voice sounded muffled on the other side of the glass, but his words were clear enough.

"Why are you here?" Elsa inquired, wariness in her gaze as she opened the window enough for them to hear each other distinctly.

"You have to know what's coming," the Guardian answered, fear in his words. "A great enemy you have never even heard of before-"

"I know about Napoleon, Jack! You don't need to say a word to me anymore. _Leave_." The enchantress snapped her window shut, and yanked the curtains over the panes.

"Elsa! _Elsa!_" Jack's yelps were audial through the barrier, but she paid them no heed.

If the winter spirit wished to talk to her about warfare, he had reason to leave. Elsa had no intentions of discussing her plans with someone who had not lived into adulthood. She had a country to run, and he had children to protect from winter's harshness. Spring lingered a couple months away, but unexpected blizzards could occur at any time before then. Jack needed to attend to his own responsibilities over that.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna's voice, flowing with concern, awoke Elsa from her fitful sleep.

"What is it, Anna?" she mumbled groggily. Sunshine glinted from her sister's necklace that her fiancée, Kristoff, had given her. "What time is it? The sun is already up!"

Elsa flew up, but as soon as she removed her head from her pillows, it throbbed with pain. "Elsa, lay down. You're sick. A maid came and got me," the princess explained. "You need to lie down."

"No…duties to attend to…there's going to be a war!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Anna sounded an octave higher than usual.

"A war…oh, Anna, that dignitary-"

"Shhh! The maids and nurse are coming," she shushed her sister, and then turned to talk to the servants. "My sister was found like this at the normal time she gets up; except now her forehead is warmer."

"Your highness, what are your symptoms?" a woman- the nurse, judging by her uniform- asked.

"I-I don't know. I've only been awoken just recently," Elsa reasoned, and the nurse glanced at Princess Anna.

"Do you know?"

"She has fever, no doubt about that. Oh, and probably a head ache. She tried sitting up and…yeah that didn't go so well. And, um…" The princess paused, looking up at the ceiling. "She…Well, her powers…we found her on the ground. Except there was a layer of ice on it, and Elsa-I, I mean the queen-well, she was freezing." Despite her age and somewhat increased maturity, Anna still had issues with rambling.

"I'll check with-" the nurse started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"We need to see the doctors! Or _a _doctor, anyway. Elsa is really sick!"

"Well, as I was saying, I'll speak to the royal physic-"

"Can you have someone bring her warm soup? Or anything?" the princess interrupted again.

"I shall have the cook make some for her, my lady," a maid promised, and darted out of the room.

"_As I was saying_, I will notify the royal physician of the queen's condition. If need be, we will call in for more professional help," the nurse assured them, and departed with her nose in the air. The maids followed her.

"Anna, what's going on?" Elsa queried in a raspy voice that was not her own.

"I don't know, Elsa. This has never happened before, has it?" Anna wondered.

"No." The queen frowned, feeling pressure so thick it seemed to be pushing against her shoulders. "I have to get better. There is too much at stake for me to be sick."

"Elsa…this war; what were you talking about?"

"The dignitary from yesterday told me that Napoleon is coming here soon," Elsa explained, "and I didn't want to worry you."

Anna remained silent for a few moments before responding, her forehead lined with creases of worry. Then she headed to Elsa's dresser and pressed down a built-in jewelry box. Creaking, a drawer gradually appeared on the side of the bureau. The latch was frozen solid.

"Elsa," she said in a dangerously soft tone, "you need to let me take over. Just until you get better!" her sister added hurriedly, seeing a look of fierce objection on the queen's face. "You know you can't do anything today. The doctors will fix things…and you can get back to ruling or whatever you call it after they're done."

"Fine," Elsa sighed. "Just for today."

She looked intently at the latch on the frozen drawer, and the ice evaporated into a cool mist. Anna carefully opened the compartment, and placed a gleaming diadem of ice on the surface of the dresser. She jerked the jewelry box upwards, and the secret slot closed with a thud.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry," the younger sister apologized, muttering it even after Elsa excused her blunder. "I'll just-just go…you need rest…the doctors should be here soon!"

Anna dashed out of the room, embarrassed of her clumsiness. Even though Elsa was her sister, and held her close to her heart, she still felt so…inelegant around her. Sighing, she crossed the hallway and decided to find Kristoff. She had not seen him since yesterday morning, when Elsa attended a meeting while they skated around the courtyard.

"Princess Anna!" someone called as she paced down the hallway.

"Yes?" the princess answered, slowing her pace so that they messenger could catch up to her.

"The Danish officer is leaving, and would like to express his regards to you and your sister," he informed her.

"Thank you for telling me. Where are they?"

"Already in the carriage, your highness! I would advise you to make haste."

"Oh!"

Anna scurried to the castle's main grand staircase, which spiraled down from the all of the floors to the bottom one. After speeding down it, tripping and falling more than once, the undignified princess ran her hands down her hair and headed out the front doors. A carriage with a team of four horses and the door open was awaiting the Danish officer, who conversed merrily with a palace guard. They broke the conversation away as Anna approached, who nearly apologized for interrupting but bit her tongue instead.

"Queen Elsa sends her farewells; she is not feeling well at the moment. Please take the respects of Arendelle to the king," she said to the man, inwardly rejoicing at how formal she had sounded.

"Thank you, Princess Anna. I'm sure he will be pleased to know of your goodwill." The dignitary smiled, and held out a wicker basket stuffed to the brim. "Please accept our country's gifts, as a move towards an alliance."

"Wh-thank you!" Anna blurted, resisting the itch to look through it all at once.

After saying their good byes, Anna rushed to her room and plopped the basket on her bed. She dashed back to the courtyard, not bothering to put on her ice skates. Circling around the icy rink on the cobble path beside it, she scanned the crowd of Arendelle citizens for Kristoff. _He's not here, must be on a job. _

Even though he was engaged to a royal princess, her fiancée still worked his job and lived with his adoptive family of trolls. Often, he would take her to visit them and learn more about what life with the trolls was like. Once, though, Grandpabbie (the "grandfather" of the family) had approached her. He warned to keep from angering or pressuring Elsa into things, or else she might accidentally cast ice into the people around her. She shuddered to think of the incident that had occurred last year, in which her sister had set off what would have been an eternal winter for Arendelle and an icy death for herself.

_"__Elsa!" Anna cried, "don't you wanna build a snowman? You never did, until I was gone!"_

_"__Elsa, you let me go!" Jack whispered._

_"__Elsa, conceal it. Don't feel it! It will only make things worse," the king snapped._

_"__Elsa, I love you. But please…let's keep it at this," her mother requested, scooting back on the bed. _

_"__Elsa…"_

_"__Elsa!"_

_"__You can't run from this, Elsa!" Hans shouted in the storm. _

_"__Elsa, I am coming," an unfamiliar voice hissed. _

_Fiery pain shot up Elsa's skull as she whirled around in a storm of glass. She stood on a tall, towering rock that had no room to step on. It was so far from the ground, she could not even see it from her height. Glass shards were rotating around her at lightning speed, and touching them only caused sheer pain. Voices shrieked her name in the wind as she tried and tried to find a way out…_

"Ah!" Elsa gasped, her eyes flying open at a stab of hurt in her side.

Sweat coated her skin; it felt warm at her touch, but the enchantress was freezing. Normally, cold temperatures had little to no effect on her, and warmth did not make her uncomfortable either. But now, she lay sick and ailing in chilliness. _What has become of me? _The doctor's words echoed in her mind.

_"__There is no specific disease we can find a name for this. But what I do know is that you need advanced help for whatever sickness has a hold of you. Your heartbeat is too slow, and the fever is higher than any patient I have ever attended before. Your blood is thicker than usual from what I've observed in the sample taken. It wouldn't run out of the cup as normal liquid would; it was slow to drip and freezing to touch. You may be dying, your majesty. I will do what I can to help you, but there is only so much. I'm sorry." _

_I'm dying. _The thought didn't seem to make sense. She knew not what to think anymore. Dying had always been something that happened to the people she loved, not herself. Surprisingly, finding out about her terminal disease didn't cause sadness…just worry. There were so many things she needed to do and take care of before her passing. _Anna…oh what will you do? I'm so sorry…_


	3. Chapter 3: Chilly Times

**Chapter III**

Despite her illness, Queen Elsa still managed to ensure her kingdom's welfare. Anna profusely protested, but gave into her sister's wishes of reading daily reports of the kingdom's activities. With her experienced advice, Elsa aided the princess in running the kingdom. She would _not_ be well enough to leave the bed for a few days, let alone do her duties on foot around the castle and city. She said nothing to anyone of what the doctor had told her, except that specialists would be arriving within the week to give her a prescription.

"Elsa, did he ever say when you would be completely better?" Anna would query at least twice a day, "or at least hint about it?"

"No," the elder sister would answer in a dull voice.

Elsa remembered much for suffering through an ailment, but forgot her own personal life. All her energy was disbursed upon business and national matters; none remained for other things. So, as she laid in a half conscious state on clear, starry night, the queen could not act upon hearing her window rattle. She assumed that the wind had picked up, not that a winter spirit who yearned to be in her presence happened to be breaking in.

Frost crackled over the metal latch, until it became so brittle that it split in two. The window reeled open as Jack Frost quietly flew inside, then froze the window shut behind him. He drifted at Elsa's bedside, observing her with apprehension. Her skin was even paler than its normal ivory; now it was the color of snow. Her hair splayed out across the pillow in tangled, wavy locks of white blonde. Her eyes rested half-open, unfocused and insensitive to his movement.

_What if she's stopped believing in me?_ Jack thought, then tossed it away almost immediately. _She saw me the other night, and heard my words about the enemy. Why would she not care? _

"Elsa," he breathed, descending so that he could stand upon his feet beside her. She exhaled a puff of visible breath, a sign of how chilled she felt. "I know someone who can help you."

"Jack?" she murmured, hardly able to get the word out with her dehydrated tongue. "Wh-what…"

"Here, drink this!" He poured water into a cup from a nearby pitcher, and offered it to the queen.

"Thank you." Elsa moved herself into a position so that she could drink without spilling. "Why are you here?" she asked, in a more audial volume.

"I know you're sick," he explained, "by listening to the people around the palace. It is unbelievably easy to get in here, but hard to navigate…what I would give to build a slide of snow down the staircases! And-" Jack paused at the enchantress's annoyed expression. "Well, since you're sick, I figured I would take you somewhere to get better. I know somebody who could help."

"Jack…it's okay. The specialists should be here tomorrow or the next day. Besides," she added, "you _left_ me all those months ago, when I needed you most. Why would I trust you?"

The Guardian started when a snowflake, bursting with cold, landed on his nose. Several followed as Elsa felt her temper slip from her leash of control. "I thought you didn't care for me the same way. You wanted your kingdom back…I was frustrated…it was a mistake. I promise that this time I won't do anything rash," he assured her.

Elsa persisted in being unconvinced. "You have children to watch over, and a season to handle. I have Arendelle, and besides; you're immortal. We cannot mean anything to each other."

"Elsa," he sighed, "just let me take you somewhere so you can get better. Please?"

"Fine," she wheezed, exhausted and not up to arguing.

The queen slowly arose from her mattress, shivering as the blankets parted from her body. She swayed as her feet came into contact with the ground, but hung onto the side of the bed for support. _I don't need his help. _Elsa staggered as Jack headed for the window, but managed to gain her balance before tumbling over. Her companion snorted as she attempted to walk with dignity to the window. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, letting her take her time so she would not feel weak.

"How will we get to this person?" she mumbled, feeling aches shoot up her ankles from merely walking.

"You know how; don't be silly and insist on taking a carriage," Jack admonished. "Do you trust me?"

A long moment passed before Elsa replied. "No."

"Then you need to reconsider that."

Jack placed his other arm beneath her knees, and gently lifted the queen into his arms. She shuddered in his embrace, but did not resist. Memories of nine months ago, when they were alone in the mountains together, echoed in her mind. When she trusted him, felt comfortable around him. Now…Elsa's mind ran through a dozen things to do if Jack did not keep his word or tried to abandon her in a remote place where no one could find her. However, he seemed to know where the destination was as he confidently zipped below the clouds. Finally, weary and in pain, the queen dozed off.

"Elsa, wake up," Jack whispered softly, his breath cool upon her already cold face.

"Where are we?" she wondered aloud.

"Near North's palace," he replied. "See that, up ahead?"

Elsa craned her neck and peered over her shoulder. They hovered over a grove of rocky mountains; the majority of them coated in snow with a few jagged charcoal peaks sticking out. Icicles as tall as buildings dangled from the cliffs. A myriad of enormous buildings with glowing orange windows brightened the night's darkness, and stars shone in the sky as though a blanket had been removed. Scarlet banners rippled in the arctic breeze as the twosome descended.

Jack landed lightly upon a windowsill, and summoned a ball of snow to burst it open. He coasted inside a warm room that contained a roaring fire, overstuffed armchairs, and a coffee table complete with chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of milk. Evergreen branches had been wreathed around the room's ceiling trim, giving it a strong but pleasant aroma.

"Ohhh," Elsa gasped, feeling the fiery warmth seemingly burn through the ice that had formed in her hair, skin, and the tip of her nose. The sensation felt raw yet soothing at the same time.

"You need to lay down, you must be worn out," Jack remarked, tenderly draping her on a bright green armchair. "I'll fetch North. Just wait here a minute."

Just as he reached for the doorknob, the door swung open. A hulking mass of misshapen fur appeared in front of the spirit. "Jack Frost! What-"

"Go get North; we must see him right away!" the Guardian requested, and the strange creature dashed off to his employer. "Elsa," he said, turning to her, "can you hold on? It takes a while to get around this place; very big, in case you didn't notice."

"I'll be fine," she answered, not really listening to his words. The queen was in a state of confusion as her ailment played agonizing games with her head, causing her to nearly forget that she was with Jack Frost. The puzzlement vanished immediately when he began flipping circles in midair. "Jack, _what _are you doing?"

"Having fun!" he cried with gusto, spinning with his stick as though it were a dance partner.

"Jack!" a Russian-accented voice boomed. "What are you doing here?"

"North, you gotta listen to me now. Remember the Snow Queen from earlier last year; the one who caused the great winter during summer in Arendelle?"

"Yes, Jack, but what does that have to do with-"

"She's sick, dying. Is there _anything _ you can do to help her?" he asked, stepping aside to reveal Elsa.

"Oh, oh my," North mumbled. The red-robed, bulky man approached her cautiously. "I am not a doctor, Jack. I wish I could, but…I am not skilled in this area."

"What about the Man in the Moon?"

"No, Jack! You know what the answer will be," he rebuked the younger spirit, his frost colored beard swaying at his fierce words.

"Come on, she may die! And Queen Elsa has never been sick like this before. She's like me; can't be hurt by cold, until now. What could have brought this on her?"

_"__Elsa, come back! Please!" Anna cried, tears streaming down her freckled face. _

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__I need you! Arendelle _needs _you! Please…"_

_"__Anna, I can't…" _

_Elsa struggled towards her sister, who stood at the edge of a great dark void. Obstacles continuously prevented her from moving; hands snatched at her skirt. Then, a gaunt, crooked figure arose in a silhouette above the voice. His hair stuck in ragged ends. Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, boring into her own. _

_"__Your sister will die…by your hand…" _


	4. Chapter 4: Mystical Occurences

**Chapter IV**

Elsa awoke to find herself in a dimly lit room, laying on a mattress. A short, squat figure bent stood at the foot of the pallet, but his face was not visible in the low light. The room was small, barely enough to fit her mattress, the person, and a three-legged stool.

"Elsa, it is?" the person- a man- murmured.

"Yes," she replied.

"I wish you well."

The man lifted his hands, and a bright glow pierced the darkness. Flickering flames danced in his palms, and then white light beamed in the center. He thrust the mix of light and fire forward, and it shot into Elsa's mouth as she opened it in shock. Suddenly, all the chills, pain, and throbbing that had wracked her body for the past few days disappeared. Energy and heat rose inside of her, and then faded to the natural tingle of cold that she felt in her health.

"Wh-what did you do?" Elsa stammered, but the man had vanished.

The enchantress slid off the bed to her feet, and carefully headed to the door. The movement felt familiar, natural opposed to lying in bed. Raising her hand, Elsa wiggled her fingers and uttered a sigh of relief as snow swirled around them. She exited the room to find herself atop a balcony overlooking a factory overflowing with hulking, hairy creatures working machines. The veranda she stood upon extended around the top of the building, providing a view of every story below. Suddenly, a light force burst into her ankle. Elsa swiveled her gaze downward to see a tiny…elf? That must have plowed into her. It pointed ears waggled as gleaming eyes stared up at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The elf simply giggled and zoomed down the walkway. "Wait! Where am I?" Elsa cried, but could not keep up.

"Elsa! You're okay," a voice exclaimed, and she jumped to see Jack Frost soaring up from behind. "Sorry I startled you. What did he do?"

"What? I-I'm sorry, who…?" Elsa stuttered, befuddled.

"The Man in the Moon! He did come to your room, right?"

"Well, yes…so that's who that was."

"What did he do?" Jack's expression displayed desperation of knowledge.

"He…he said, "I wish you well." And then he shot something inside me. Disappeared after that," Elsa recounted.

"Hmm." The winter spirit seemed to be deep in thought. "We better get back to Arendelle."

"Wait!" the queen protested. "We need to talk. _Now_."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Jack," Elsa said, gritting her teeth and stalking forward simultaneously. "_You_-" She tossed up a hand, smacking him square across the face and encasing his nose with ice. "-_left me!_"

"Hey, hey!" Jack yelped, backing away. He created an icicle, and shattered the ice around his nose. "I left because you wanted to go back! You certainly didn't want _my _help."

"I was nearly killed," she shot back, "because you weren't there. Those men trapped me in my own palace. You left me alone to die." Strangely, she sounded utterly calm and expressionless as she narrated her distress.

"I-I thought…I thought you didn't really want me to be around anymore. You wanted Arendelle more." The Guardian laid a hand across his face. "I'm sorry Elsa."

Silence gave birth to tension as they stood, facing each other. Jack could not meet Elsa's eye, though, after hearing what had happened following his departure. _If only I had known…_ He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts.

"What matters is that we get you back to Arendelle, quick. We have to bring protection with us; there's a great force coming that will crush your kingdom."

"You mean Napoleon? I've already got him sorted. Thanks, but no thanks; I can handle my own country's issues without an immortal spirit who didn't live past his first years of manhood pestering me!" Elsa spat. Jack's look of deep sorrow and hurt caused her to realize what her words had been, but she held her ground.

"There you are!" a booming voice remarked, and the two turned to see an enormous man clad in a red cloak approaching.

"North," Jack said, "we must get to Arendelle soon. He will be there if we do not make haste."

"I've already arranged transport for the Snow Queen with extra reinforcements for her land; you need to stay here. There is business to take care of," North explained in a strong Russian accent. "Queen Elsa, if you would follow me," he requested, bowing slightly to the foreign ruler.

"Thank you, sir, but what on earth are you talking about? We do not need reinforcements. My army is plenty strong on its own," Elsa rebuked him.

"My lady, there is a dark force coming to your kingdom that no one has ever seen the likes of. No human, anyhow. Please, follow me."

North turned without her answer, and began striding to a nearby staircase. Elsa rapidly caught up to him, puffing at having to exercise after being so sick. They descended countless staircases, till finally they reached the bottom of the building. A colossal sleigh drawn by eight reindeer rested in the center of a room bustling with the bulky creatures Elsa had spotted earlier.

"Thank you for your help, sir. You have my life in your debt. How can I repay you?" the enchantress asked.

"No need to thank me. That was all the Man in the Moon's help you got. Now, get in! There will be forces awaiting you by the time you reach Arendelle."

"Please, we do not need any-" Elsa protested, but was cut off as the entire factory rumbled. Then, all fell silent for a moment. Only a moment passed though; following it, an explosion shattered the walls and Elsa plummeted to the ground, scoring her head with a bleeding gash as she fell. The last thing she saw before being banished to unconsciousness was Jack thumping beside her lifelessly.


	5. Chapter 5: Deal to be Unbroken

**Chapter V**

Elsa awoke to a shrill shriek that pierced into her nightmare. She had been simply falling, falling, falling…there was no end to the darkness, nor did anyone's presence penetrate the solitude. Now, she looked down to see shackles clad to her wrists and her body seated in a wooden chair. Dim light filtered through a tiny, barred window and illuminated a large, nasty prison cell.

_Who was screaming though…? _

"Now listen to me," a gravelly voice commanded, and the snow queen started in her seat when a pallid gray hand clenched her arm. "You will do exactly as I say. Or else…"

Another scream ruptured into the air, and Elsa glanced in front of her. Anna, her innocent sister, hung from the ceiling in chains. Her limp body shook with spasms, but her eyes remained closed.

"What do you want?" Elsa snapped, her tone hard as iron.

"Hm-hm-hm," her mysterious captor chuckled. "Not even a word of reproach. Your sister certainly is effective." He paused, and strolled before the queen so they could see face to face. "You are the only person that the Man in the Moon has dared to see in centuries; not even the Guardians have physically met him. I want to know why."

"I don't know. I never even knew about the Guardians until just a few days ago. How am I supposed to-"

"Tsk, tsk." The figure, with his pallid gray face curdling into a sneer, snapped his fingers. Anna began to violently vibrate and moan at once. "I don't make deals Elsa, except on my own terms. Here is my deal: Find the Man in the Moon, lead him to me, and I will release your precious sister."

"I…" the enchantress stammered, searching for words, "…I don't know how. Why do you even want to see him?"

"That is my business. You better figure this out soon, dear queen, or else I shall send your sister into such agony she will pine for death itself!" he assured her. "Now, do we have a deal or shall I start right now?"

"Yes. You have a deal," Elsa replied automatically, unable to let her sister be in so much pain.

"Good, good. Now, to get you out of here…"

The ashen colored person approached her, and placed his hand upon her forehead. As Elsa attempted to shy away from his touch, darkness fogged her peripheral vision. Then sudden exhaustion flooded her senses before the world around her disappeared.

_"__Elsa, you can't run from this!" Hans shouted in the howling wind. _

_"__Just take care of my sister," she begged._

_"__Your sister is dead…because of you." _

_The prince grinned as he swept off his cloak, revealing a motionless Anna slung over his shoulder. A spike of ice extended from the back of her head through the nose, completely piercing her face. _

_"__Want to come say sorry?" Hans sneered, and then Olaf giggled beside him. Kristoff, emerging from the blizzard, guffawed boisterously and slapped the prince's shoulder heartily. Then the previous king and queen, Elsa's and Anna's mother and father, joined them with smirks plastered upon their faces…_

Gleaming sunlight poured into the queen's vision, clouding it slightly. Silence seemed so loud it deafened the room. Creamy white covers draped over her body, and she lay in a four-poster bed inside a room with ample space and a vast window. The faint scent of vanilla wafted in the air, but she had no idea where its source happened to be.

Groaning with grogginess, she pushed herself to a sitting position in order to see how her physical condition fared. Her limbs were all intact, nothing seemed to be hurting or broken besides her head. It throbbed slightly, but nothing serious. Elsa extended her hand to test her powers, and snowflakes appeared at her command. No physical ailment had been attached to her body…so far.

_Where am I?_ she wondered, glancing to the door.

Its polished golden handle beckoned to her curiosity, and the queen gave into it. However, after arising from the bed, she faced a mirror and wanted to scream with distaste. Her white blonde hair limply hung around her face and shoulders with ends sticking up at odd angles, a magenta tint stained her cheeks, and she wore a scratchy white nightgown.

The door opened soundlessly, and swung to reveal a gloomy hallway that seemed to have no other rooms. Elsa cautiously padded down the dusty wooden floor, barely able to see from what light filtered through from her bedroom. Finally, at the end, she bumped into another door and released the handle. It clicked open, but before departing the area she hesitated.

"Hello?" Elsa called, "Is anybody there?"

No reply was given, so she pushed the door forwards and away. Another extensive hallway stretched before her, and the queen began to feel a prick of worry inside. She hastened down it, wondering where she happened to be. Another door awaited her at the end, as did yet additional one in the next hallway. Soon, darkness engulfed her vision and no light shone at all. When Elsa turned around, a wall blocked her path back to the other halls.

"Help!" she cried, unable to contain her growing fear. It swamped her nearly as bad as it had when the eternal winter over Arendelle had been revealed to her by Anna. "Help!"

"Elsa!" a voice shouted, and Elsa spun around to find herself in the same room Jack had taken her to in North's factory.

"Jack?" she rasped, her breath catching up. "Where-what…"

"It's okay now. We had to put you into a trance to make sure you were the true Elsa, not a spirit," Jack Frost explained, laying a hand on her arm.

"Where's North?" she asked, snatching her arm away from him.

"He had to go rest. Whatever exploded inside his home injured him horribly, so he only got up to help me with you." The Guardian frowned. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" the enchantress said, playing dumb. She had no intentions of revealing the gray man's deal to him, or anyone.

"You've been gone for _three days_. Then I find you unconscious in the snow at this place's door, barely breathing. You gave me a scare," Jack informed her, "and if you were to be…dead…I don't know what I'd-"

"Oh no!" Elsa exclaimed. "I have to get back to Arendelle! They'll be worried, so worried…I have to get back immediately. Can North spare me his sleigh?"

"No. It was damaged in the attack. I'll have to take you back myself." Jack glanced at her. "That's the only way, unless you want to go on foot."

"What about one of his reindeer? I saw them reined into the sleigh."

"How would you know the way? Do you even remember where you _are _right now?" He sighed when Elsa bit her lip anxiously. "Trust me, just this once. For your kingdom."

The thought of Anna in pain proved too much for Elsa and she sighed an "Okay" to Jack before following him down to the bottom of the building. They twisted through halls and corridors that she was unable to remember, or possibly conceive how; the place seemed to be so huge it would never end. However, her guide opened a colossal wooden door to a chamber that immediately cast an odor of nastiness in their noses. Small grunts and hoof beats sounded around the room as reindeer moved about in their stalls. Jack floated to one pen, unlatched the short door, and gently tugged on the creature's bridle to usher it out. The reindeer sniffed the air and peered about inquisitively.

"Come on, Elsa. I'll take you home on this," the winter spirit called.

"Jack, are you sure? I don't want to trouble you any longer," Elsa responded, folding her arms self-consciously.

"Positive," he assured her with a side grin.

After Jack sought out a flap of cloth to place over the reindeer's back, he slipped a saddle on for Elsa. The winter enchantress boarded it side-saddle; she did not ride often, but had taken lessons on how to direct horses before. For some reason, though, the reindeer knew to follow the winter spirit as he began to glide to the wooden double door exit of the stables. He snapped them open with a surge of wind, and together the trio soared out into the snowy air of the North Pole.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Chapter VI**

The journey to Arendelle stretched long and far, but was uneventful as Jack Frost guided the reindeer Queen Elsa rode upon to her home. Howling winds pierced the air at their elevation in the sky, and the enchantress could not exercise her control over them all. They did not speak frequently on the way there. Only when the castle emerged in their view did one disrupt the silence.

"What will you do when you get there?" Jack wondered aloud, glancing back at his companion.

"I suppose I'll make myself presentable, and then get up to date with Arendelle's situation," the queen replied in an aloof tone. "And you'll go back to wherever you came from and haunt us no more."

"Is that all I am to you? A ghost haunting your life?" the winter spirit snapped. "I saved your life!"

"I can't do anything good in this world!" Elsa retorted, "So what use was it? Why did you even care in the first place, Jack?"

"We're here," he murmured, and gripped the reindeer's bridle to halt the creature. "Where do you want to land?"

"My room," she requested, and pointed to a specific window. "It's over-"

"I know which one it is," the Guardian reminded her, looking into Elsa's eyes.

He led the reindeer discreetly through the palace's gables as not to be seen, and finally ceased moving right at the queen's windowsill. She slipped down from the saddle to it, and attempted opening it with a gale of wind. A chain rattled on the other side. Sighing, Elsa placed her hand on the metal contraption and emitted ice into the lock. It splintered from the growing brittleness, and the window creaked open.

"Thank you Jack," she acknowledged him, "I appreciate your help. I am in your debt."

"You're not in my debt, Elsa," he insisted. "I did this for _you_, not for favors."

The queen remained wordless for a moment, and then made up her mind. "You are a kind friend, but no more."

"No," Jack whispered, "we _were_ more; what happened? Let's go back-"

"Who's there?" a gruff voice snarled from inside Elsa's room, and the two whipped around frantically to see a palace guard in a fighting stance by the door with his sword halfway drawn.

"It's Queen Elsa, sir! I have news," the enchantress called, stepping into silver moonlight so he could recognize her.

"Queen Elsa!" he exclaimed, and dropped to a knee in respect.

"I'll be back," Jack murmured, not caring to stay with Elsa as she would have to narrate her wild story to the Arendellians.

Without missing a beat, the queen slipped inside despite her reluctance at letting the Guardian leave without argument. She had business to attend to; Arendelle would soon be in the center of a giant chaos and needed to be reassured. Even more than that, Elsa planned on forming search parties to scour the lands for her sister. If whatever had kidnapped her intended to hold the enchantress's will in its grip, it knew not of how fierce her nature could become.

A private council meeting, dozens of conversations, two national announcements, and an hour-long hot bath later, Elsa finally slipped into a soft, silky nightgown and toppled onto her bed. Fatigue weighed at her limbs, and she felt as though rest was a dream that would vanish the moment she tried to sleep. Nine hours of work since her return home rendered her more exhausted than when an illness had wracked her body but a few days prior.

Queen Elsa had decided to keep her story reasonable; the entire country would not believe her if she recounted that a winter spirit who happened to be hundreds of years old dropped by when she lay ailing bed, transported to her to and from the North Pole that was run by one of his fellow Guardians who was even older than he, and during her stay she was healed by a mystical being who had not been seen by anyone, even those who served him.

Rather, she informed them that a mighty magical force had appeared to her and offered healing. Also, Princess Anna had been kidnapped during the process and Elsa caught a glimpse of her captor. Coincidentally, her sister disappeared mystifyingly just two days ago and no one had heard or seen her since.

"I don't know where she is," the enchantress explained, "just of who the person holding her looks like."

"What does the abductor look like?"

"Did he have an accent?"

"Any distinguishable traits?"

Elsa described the gaunt, ashen gray man who she had viewed with, "the help of the magical being." The queen had no intention of recounting her tale of waking up in his clutches and being released-entirely on his terms. Her military could _not _see their leader as a weakling, especially on the brink of war with this person and the Frenchman Napoleon.

"If magic only could sweep away my problems," she chuckled to herself, running her hands through the downy sheets on the bed.

Weariness seeped into her mind, and Elsa moved into a comfortable position beneath her covers before allowing sleep to replace the waking world.

Glimmering sunlight poured into Elsa's vision, triggering panic to burn into her chest. Then a beam reflected a gleam upon hitting an icy necklace, and she remembered that this was not the same nightmare as before. The enchantress released her breath, thinking, _I'm in Arendelle. My necklace is lying on my dresser. I am lying on my bed. I am seeing sunlight coming through my windows. This isn't a dream; it is morning in my room. _

Stretching pallid colored limbs, Elsa lazily twisted around in her velvety blankets. She did not need them for warmth, but the fabric they had been constructed out contained a pleasant softness she enjoyed. Besides, feeling warm did not bother her in the least. It proved to be a lovely sensation opposed to drowning in anxiety and distress.

_You still have to find Anna_, an inner voice snapped, breaking her relaxation. _She's out there, and what are you doing? Lying in bed, snuggling with blankets? Weak. Pathetic. _

Miniscule snowflakes began tumbling around the room as Elsa's thoughts whirled about in her head. Whispers attacked at her every insecurity, sending flaming arrows of insults that ignited memories of her mistakes. _Stop! _The enchantress flung herself from her restful position, plowing her feet atop the mattress like a vengeful lightning bolt striking a tree. Freezing in midair, the snowflakes halted their procession as gales of wind died.

_I can control it. I am the one _in control_; this snow comes from me, and I do _not _want it! _Elsa thought fiercely, and exhaled slowly. _Think of love. Love thaws a frozen heart. Think of Anna, and how she would feel if something horrible to do with my powers occurred-again. _Gradually, she felt confidence seep into her mood when a flurry of sharp knocks on the door pierced her concentration.

"Just a moment!" the queen called, and gracefully descended from her bed and smoothed down her ferociously messy hair. "A family trait" her mother had told her years ago. "Yes?" Elsa said, opening her door.

A young girl, no older than fifteen, stood with her eyes downcast. "We…we found…"

"Look at me," the queen murmured gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. You can tell me anything."

"We found Princess Anna," the maid blurted, wringing her hands into her apron.

"You did? Where is she?" Elsa exclaimed, anxious to see her sister.

"She was lying at the door to the palace. Queen Elsa…your sister is dead."


	7. Chapter 7: Turbulence

**Chapter VII**

Elsa frowned for a moment, and looked back at the messenger girl who shivered in fear as she stood before her. "What did you say?"

"Princes Anna is dead," she repeated in a soft tone.

Elsa felt weightless for that moment, that infinite moment in which her world toppled over and far, far away from her control. Weakness exploded that was so intense it stabbed her bones, crushed her heart, and swept her strength away in a mighty wave. Plummeting forward, the enchantress landed upon the wall and smashed her shoulder without feeling any of the physical pain. Her hands sought something to grasp as she stumbled to the floor, empty handed, head spinning.

_Anna is dead. Anna is dead. _The thought did not process, simply haunting her mind, reiterating itself over and over. _What does that mean? _Elsa wondered, unable to distinguish its meaning. Something to do with her sister, but what could it be?

"Queen Elsa," a woman-Gerda-called, "will you please come with me?"

Wordlessly, the enchantress shifted her gaze to her lady-in-waiting and said nothing. Gerda kneeled and gently tugged on her arm. The queen arose on quaking legs, following her loyal friend as though on a leash. Finally, after descending to the second floor of the palace and winding through an elongated corridor, Gerda halted in her tracks.

"Please, go in there, Elsa. I'm right beside you," she requested, giving her queen a small smile.

Elsa entered the room as her friend released her arm, feeling panic rise inside her chest. _Where is Anna? _Dim light flitted through verdant, flowing curtains that reached the floor. A few candles were lit upon a table, illuminating a human figure in a sleeping position. Two men in doctor's uniforms and a guard parted as the queen made her way to the table, unable to breathe in anticipation of her reaction.

Clad in a green and gray dress lay Anna atop the wooden counter. _She wore that the day after I thawed Arendelle all those months ago,_ Elsa recalled, but wondered why she wasn't in a sleeping gown. A touch of light hailing from one of the diminutive candles flashed over her sister's face, and the enchantress picked one up and held it over her body.

Anna's skin was the color of a pale storm cloud and bore unnatural wrinkles all over. Her hair, once a vibrant auburn, contained dull brown streaks and had thinned much since the last time Elsa had seen her. Her freckles had vanished, the pink tinge had departed from her cheeks, and a slight odor emanated from her clothes.

Hands trembling, Elsa touched Anna's face. A stone cold sensation zapped through her, and the queen came to a realization: her beloved sister was dead. With a cry of sheer agony, she collapsed onto her knees and uttered body wracking sobs. Elsa held herself in a tight embrace of steel as if she would crumble into a thousand pieces if let go. The pain had never hurt so much, not even when news of her parents' deaths had reached her knowledge.

"Anna," she whispered, choking on the word. A splatter of ice crackled over the floor where she huddled. "Anna."

"My lady," Gerda murmured, reaching out a hand in comfort, "it's-"

"No!" Elsa cried, "No! No, no…no…"

Snowflakes fluttered around the room, and the people inside hesitantly headed towards the door.

"Please…no…" she whimpered, feeling her heart sinking inside.

"Elsa," someone said in an undertone. Arms surrounded her shoulders, and Elsa glanced up to see Jack Frost stooping beside her. "It's okay."

"Get away from me!" the enchantress hissed, rising to her feet while breaking their touch.

"My lady!" Gerda exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear as needle sharp icicles crackled to life on the floor, walls, and ceiling of the chamber.

"No, not you!" Elsa protested, "I-I'm sorry…" More icicles sprang up dangerously close to her lady-in-waiting.

"Elsa you have to accept it," Jack stated firmly, approaching her. "Anna's death cannot cause more, not like last time."

"No," she breathed, "it can't."

Moving her hand away from her side, Elsa used her powers to form an icy blue knife in her glowing palm. Meeting Gerda's eyes, she allowed a tear to escape her own for the last time. She had never allowed herself to cry since her coronation, ever. _Just this once. _Then, drawing in a sharp breath, she plunged it in the direction of her stomach.

"No!" Gerda screamed, flinging herself forward while simultaneously dodging spikes of ice.

She braked in the middle of her procession, however, when Elsa began moving in the most absurd way. Her hands grappled with the air as something held the knife out of her reach. The queen yelped when a blast of frigid wind and snow shoved her back. She hurled a volley of hail towards the top of the room, where the dagger floated in midair.

"Jack, get out! Leave!" Elsa shrieked, barely controlling her rage.

"No!" the Guardian retorted. "You have to keep going! For Arendelle, for Anna."

"Just go!" She inhaled suddenly when a popping sound echoed through the room. Gerda had chipped a patch of ice and viewed her queen with an expression of terror. "Gerda please wait; I can explain."

"Go on, my lady," her friend rasped, too afraid to speak anymore.

"There is a spirit here," Elsa said carefully, "and his name is Jack Frost. Only I can see him since only I believe in him, and he is the one who saved my life from the sickness earlier."

At this, Gerda opened her mouth, but was speechless. A snowball flew lightly into her shoulder, and she whipped around in shock. A cloud of snow hovered before her, in the shape of a boy, and she then gasped when a pale blue form shimmered before her. Unable to believer her eyes, she keeled forward from adrenaline and cold.

"Gerda!" Elsa cried, and caught her before her friend became impaled on an icicle. "Guards, help! Please!"

"Queen Elsa!" a man called, saluting her as he burst through the door. He and four palace guards filed inside, weaving through the icy spikes to reach her.

"Please, can you carry her out? She fainted from cold…" the queen pleaded.

"Of course," one of the men replied, and two of them lifted the round lady before exiting the room.

"Well Elsa," a gravelly voice snickered after they were gone, "you certainly are an icy one."

"Who are you?" the enchantress snapped, whirling around to see the same man who had kidnapped Anna in the first place standing over her body.

"I am your worst nightmare, otherwise known as Pitch Black," he answered, "and you are Queen Elsa; the icy snow queen who nearly killed all her subjects out of fear from her _own _powers!"

"I have it under control," Elsa stated coolly. "Why are you here? I haven't had enough time to get close to the Man in the Moon."

"I never gave you a schedule; I only gave you a task." Pitch glared down at the shorter force. "Your sister is only the beginning. Soon I will be haunting all of Arendelle, and if you have not completed your work by then…beware yourself." Within a second, he had disappeared and left behind only a faint black mist.

"No!" Elsa sobbed, caving in on herself. "No." Snow began flurrying through the room as wind gusts picked up speed.

"Elsa! You have to control it. Feel it, but control it!" Jack shouted over the din, emerging from behind a pillar.

The enchantress seemed to not hear him as she sank lower to the ground like a stone in water. Ice shot out and nearly took off the Guardian's hand when he attempted to merely touch her shoulder. A hurricane of snow besieged the queen, blocking everything out except her pain.

Arendellian citizens fled to the nearest buildings they could distinguish in the mounting storm, people in the castle dashed as rapidly as possible to the gates or windows as spikes of ice arose from their surroundings, and animals clumped together or curled up in corners as the bitter chill took its toll on them.

"Please, Elsa!" a faint voice rang in through the wall of precipitation she had formed.

Finally, drained of energy and willpower, Elsa crumpled to the ground and closed her eyes. Absolute, breathtaking pain exploded through her body and mind as she lay still, and eventually gave way into nightmarish unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: Hope for the Hopeless

**Chapter VIII**

"Elsa."

"Yes?" she rasped, glancing up.

"You need to come awake. Arendelle is buried in snow," Gerda told in her in a low, lulling voice. "Can you help us?"

"Of course," the queen replied, groggily ascending to her feet. "What's going on?"

"There's so much snow that people can't leave their homes or the palace," her friend informed her. "Ice covers the halls of this place all over, and many are trapped. You must thaw it or people will die."

"Love thaws a frozen heart," Elsa mumbled, thinking of her incident of nine months ago.

She thought of all the love she had for her people, Anna, Gerda, and how much they loved her back. Slowly, the feelings of despair and hopelessness shrank until Elsa felt almost nothing at all. Almost. Willing the frozen water to wash away, she closed her eyes and felt all the snow in the land vanishing. Thoroughly, she sensed throughout the palace and individual buildings as well, wielding away all of the ice and snow till none remained.

"Thank you," Gerda smiled, enveloping Elsa in a hug. "I knew you had it in you."

"Well," the queen responded, "you _have _known me since childhood."

"Aww." The motherly lady-in-waiting tightened their hug before releasing her reluctantly. "You need to check on the kingdom, and then _rest_. You have barely rested at all in the past few days."

"No," Elsa contradicted, "I have work to do. I must prepare for Anna's funeral, and find whoever did this to her, and see what needs to be taken care of throughout Arendelle, and-"

"Dear," Gerda interrupted, "there is something you should know."

"What?"

"Well…this storm was rough on the kingdom. People were completely unprepared. Some of them died." The servant sighed. "You must be ready to face some harsh accusations. You've been unconscious for nearly a day, and people are upset."

"No, no. I couldn't have killed anyone! Surely it's exaggerations?" Elsa cried, desperately searching for an alternate explanation.

"Maybe not on purpose, but your Majesty…you lost control. And this is what happens as a result."

"Conceal don't feel…" she whispered, guilt infecting her emotions.

"My lady, you must go now. There is much work to be done," Gerda implored, placing a hand on her elbow. "Come."

With a few steps, Elsa managed to gain her normal pace back and performed rounds about the castle. She discovered that the casualties inside of it were low, but this was the palace alone. Many other buildings contained dozens upon hundreds of people potentially vulnerable to the startling storm. Elsa gathered her thoughts, knowing that numerous supplies had been lost or ruined from the cold.

"Kai," she called, approaching a rotund man clad in a green jacket, "will you call a national meeting? Have word spread around the city that everyone needs to gather in the palace courtyard. We will be handing out food, water, blankets, and lists of anything ruined in the storm will be made."

"Yes, your Highness," her personal assistant replied.

"Good. And after this, go home and rest. You've earned it," the queen ordered, and he nodded in return.

"Thank you my lady."

Elsa arranged for the cook to have the kitchen staff prepare as much warm broth as possible, hall servants to set up long tables in the main entrance to set the soup and water upon, and the higher ranking staff members to establish stands in easy reaching locations that provided blankets and firewood.

The amount of supplies needed deemed to be no problem; Arendelle had prioritized in stocking up after the enchantress's last incident several months ago. Challenge of true effort lay in the balance of what the people felt and had to say about the queen's poor exercise of control over her powers.

Sighing, Elsa hastily hurried up a few flights of stairs to reach the balcony that overlooked the castle's extensive courtyard. She did not even have to peer through the window to know that several people had already arrived; their boisterous voices echoed all around. The queen nervously bided her time, desiring everyone to be present for what she would say. Finally, swallowing back knots of apprehension, she opened the doors and strode onto the elevated patio and lightly rested her gloved hands over the balustrade. Arendellian citizens hushed rapidly of their own will at her unannounced arrival.

"Citizens of Arendelle," Elsa nearly said, but bit her tongue. _I need to address them less formally. They need reassurance, not a cold façade of reserve. _

"My people," she said, inhaling slightly, "I know that a great storm has recently passed. Loved ones have perished, and it is inexcusable." To her surprise, no riots erupted nor were complaints shot at her. "I lost control over my powers due to traumatic events. My sister, Princess Anna…is dead."

_Don't feel_, she ordered herself and steeled against the fearsome tears that threatened to spill through her barriers.

"We shall mourn her in time. For now, Arendelle must stand together and be taken care of. As I speak, supplies are being readied for you all. These harsh times shall pass, I promise. For now, get what you need and return to your homes for rest. May God be with you."

The gathering dispersed abruptly with people departing before the queen had finished speaking. Feelings of loyalty proved to not be any Arendelle citizen's strong point at the moment, but anticipation of the future withheld the people from requesting new leadership. Elsa knew it would take time to heal from her catastrophic actions, and renouncing her position as queen may even prove to become an ultimatum. For now, however, she would do her best to reform her emotional ways. Perhaps the people of Arendelle would forgive her once more as they had before.

_"__Elsa!" Anna cried gleefully, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" _

_"__Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa mumbled groggily while feeling secretly amused at her sister's energy. _

_"__I just can't," the redheaded princess whined as she plopped atop of her sister. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to _play_!" _

_"__Go play by yourself!" Elsa admonished, giving Anna a push. _

_"__Do you wanna build a snowman?" she cooed, crawling back to her previous spot. Her elder sister smiled and flashed open her eyes._

"Anna!" Elsa sobbed, flying up from her sleeping posture. She scrunched down to her knees, wrapping her arms around them in an iron grip. "Oh, Anna."

The words squeaked out between weeping bouts that caused her heart to wrench painfully. Loneliness combined with sorrow threatened to swamp her; no one was going to help Elsa through this. Gerda was the only one she remotely felt close to and she happened to be thoroughly busy with palace matters.

"Elsa?" someone whispered in the room, and her crying ceased as panic flared inside of her.

"Who's there?" the enchantress called, her eyes scanning the room despite being aided only by the dim moonlight.

"It's Jack." The winter spirit emerged at Elsa's bedside without warning. "I know you're alone, but you don't have to be."

"You have no idea what I'm going through," she snapped, "and you can't care. You're just a spirit."

"Elsa," Jack gasped, clutching his chest, "you don't believe in me?"

"I don't know," she replied, gazing over her kneecaps blankly. "Why are you here?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, ever, and I wish there was a way to make up for it. I still care about you very much-"

"Jack," Elsa interrupted as she mentally tucked away her feelings of grief, "what happened between us was a mistake. We weren't mean to be; I'm sorry. I was lonely at the time and you befriended me, which was very kind. I just don't love you the same way though. Please, let me go."

"I can't leave you, though," he contradicted, "not like this! I know how to save Anna."

"You…you do?" she murmured.

"Yes." Jack raised his eyebrows for effect when the queen glanced at him. "I know how to bring your sister back to life."


	9. Chapter 9: Internal Flux

**Chapter IX**

Elsa gulped nervously as she approached her window. _This time, please! _In the eight days that had languorously passed since Jack had revealed a plan to resurrect her sister, she checked the window each night to see if he had returned with a message or left something for her. He had vowed to be back within the month, or at least have word sent by then. The queen still had difficulty trusting the Guardian's word; he was a playful, forgetful spirit.

Frost sparked around the enchantress's chilled fingertips, and a thin cover of ice encased the spot which she stood upon. She banished the snow with a hardened resolve to not overreact if Jack was not at her windowsill as he had promised to be; much time still had yet to go by before the deadline expired. Elsa created a light, snow-flecked breeze to draw the curtains as she approached her window.

She would linger for about an hour before heading to bed, going through papers and letters during the wait. Tonight, however, the queen felt more exhausted than ever with the mounted stress and dealing with all sorts of people throughout the day. Elsa managed to prop her head upon a pillow the settee in the gleaming moonlight, but soon plummeted into the dark depths of her dreams obliviously.

_A miniscule dot disturbed the shroud of white that warped around the North Mountain's peak. The speck expanded into a woman's struggling form just before her face was revealed: Anna, with ivory streaked hair and skin the color of snow. Determination resolved her to keep moving forward, but her reason proved to be unknown._

_Another figure emerged through the wind, slightly taller and clad in shining garments. Her platinum hair swirled around her face, but the features were obscured in the storm. Anna heaved herself before the person, stumbling at her feet. The silhouetted woman laughed in a horrible tone and raised her hand. A bolt of white lightning tinged with blue struck the defeated princess. Her body froze into an icy shell that splintered into shards; they blew through away as clots of frost, lost forever._

_"__Elsa!" a voice called, "you can't run from this!"_

_Elsa turned in time to see Hans towering nearby like a ruddy flame in the tempest. _

_"__Your sister is dead…because of you." _

Elsa awoke gasping by her window, frost glazed over its panes and the pillows upon which she rested. A sharp pain scored through her neck when she tried to turn it, her feet cramped since they still were crammed inside slippers, and her vision blurred at the edges.

_What's gotten into me? No more nights like this_, Elsa vowed silently.

A series of knocks jolted the queen from her moment of grogginess. She lurched to her door to find a maidservant standing with a tray bearing a steaming tea kettle, an empty cup, a matching saucer full of milk, assorted chocolates, and two slices of bread.

"Thank you…?"

"Marcia, your highness. The cook sent this up with me during my rounds; said you would be tired and hungry," Marcia explained.

"Give the cook my thanks," Elsa requested, "and thank you, Marcia. I'll serve myself; you may go now."

"Yes, your majesty." The girl handed the tray of breakfast to her and made sure to curtsy before hurriedly exiting.

Although being grateful for the cook treating Elsa well, she couldn't help but wonder how apparent her fatigue was to people. Sighing, she decided to wash and perhaps sleep a bit in order to let the staff know that weariness would not be a constant in her personality.

Elsa finished writing letters and reading almost all of Arendellian paperwork that afternoon, and her anxiety had decreased to the lowest level she could see as possible. Then reality interrupted, revealing a messenger carrying a letter from Denmark. She had nearly forgotten of their desired alliance; it certainly had not been a priority lately with her sister's kidnapping and Jack Frost's Guardian business. Her grief had strangely concealed itself when Jack had visited all those days ago; Elsa felt number than a finger without circulation.

Wishing to be rid of her file work, the queen snapped open the envelope immediately following its delivery. The seal splattered wax and bits of paper around, but she paid it no heed. The words inside mattered more than anything else at the moment.

_Hilsner, Queen Elsa; _

_Your request has been noted by King Frederick VI, __Kronprinsregent__of Denmark, Leder over Norway, Efterkommer_ _of King Christian VII. Pray forgive the wait you endured for this message. As the threat Générales Napoleon poses grows deeper, we have decided to honour your wishes. We shall travel forth to Arendelle when you reply to this, and the king himself shall accompany the meeting this time. May God be with you._

_With the deepest regards, _

_Duke Johannsen of the Danish Royal Court _

The shortness of the message shocked the queen, and the string of titles that followed the king's name somewhat disgusted her. If he was the king, then only that mattered; she could care less that he used to be the "_Kronprinsregent_", or Crown Prince Regent, of Denmark in the past. Still, it did inform her what they expected from Arendelle. Sort of.

_If we are to arrange anything, it will have to be quickly. I have more pressing matters on my hands, but the Danes would be a useful ally. If Jack does not show tonight, I'll send for them immediately tomorrow_, Elsa thought decisively.

A sudden sting snapped the queen from her thoughts; she had inadvertently split her lip after gnawing on it from the worry roiling inside of her. She deeply missed Anna, and still grieved over her sister despite the hope that Jack offered. What if Anna turned out to not be the same if risen from death? What if the enchantment did not work, or something went awry with it? What if…what if Anna did come to life again, and she hated Elsa for her irresponsibility and her cruel shutting-the-door phases?

Elsa pressed a hand to her eye, brushing away stray tears gently as to not ruin the makeup on the lid. She honestly would love to simply wear whatever suited her each day, let her hair flow freely, and forego any beauty products; unfortunately, this would not work well as she needed to look presentable due to her royal status. Why, if Gerda _or_ her mother could see all that Elsa wished to do, they would both have fits over her misbehaviour and disheveled appearance! Anna would simply laugh and go right along with her…

_Anna. What have I done to you? _

"Queen Elsa?" a tensely toned voice called out from the hall. A couple of knocks followed.

"Come in," she responded, directing her eyes to the door.

Gerda of all people entered, emerging in a diffident way that was most unusual; she had practically been a second mother to Elsa after all their years spent together. She cleared her throat, and stated simply, "You and I need to talk. Now. There are things you must know."

"Please, sit," Elsa invited her, waving to the armchairs positioned in front of her desk.

The staff head closed the door and seated herself hurriedly, with an anxious look upon her face. After several moments of not speaking, her employer requested her to talk.

Gerda inhaled sharply, and blurted, "You're in trouble, Queen Elsa!" before explaining more clearly, "There is a lot you must do to regain loyalty from this kingdom, and at the moment, your castle staff. They're terrified of you, whisper about you all the time, and some have nearly quit. I raised their salaries a bit, but that won't keep unless you convince people that you're trustworthy. You need to take action, my lady, and quick. If this is what people in here are say, who knows how bad it is with the townsfolk and citizens from the mountains? "

"Gerda, I…what is it that they're saying, specifically?" Elsa inquired, attempting to rein in an expanding block of angst. A snowy touch of coolness alerted her that calmness played a part in her handling of her powers.

"That you're going to freeze the kingdom again, or start killing people even. Some think you'll go crazy one day and blast everyone in range with ice," the housekeeper recounted. "Also, I understand that you have been trying to hold up with your feelings about the princess. But Elsa…your sister is gone, and having lived with you two your entire lives, I believe saying that she'd want you to move on is accurate."

"Gerda, I can't…I can't move on," the queen sobbed, unable to store her pain any longer. "I miss her, so much! It's just too much-" A choking sensation shot out of the pit of torment up her throat as Elsa attempted to not cry before her maternal figure.

Despite not emitting any tears, the girl allowed Gerda to swathe her in an embrace that she could only compare to one that had not been given since she had been eight years old. Warmth invited her to stay, to melt the icy walls around her heart, to set fire to love inside of her, but a wave of responsibility doused Elsa's emotional desires.

Just as she was preparing to tug away from Gerda's comforting but firm hold, something brushed her shoulder. Elsa started at the frigid temperature of whatever it was, and shifted her gaze sideways. Jack Frost hovered slightly over the ground, his eyes wide and staff stippled in snow.


End file.
